


they haven't seen the best of us yet

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family, Female Friendship, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Nikki's better off having Brie at her side again, but that doesn't mean she's not nervous.</p>
<p>Set Survivor Series 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they haven't seen the best of us yet

**Author's Note:**

> as i may have said before, i didn't actually watch this ppv. or any since then. i just remember waking up to find out that nikki won the title and being overjoyed about it, and then becoming Extremely Angry when i found out there was hardly even a match for it. plus, i don't think there was ever a reason given for why brie and nikki suddenly made up? but i wrote this (just give me all the diva-centric gen, pls - though it looks like i'm gonna end up writing most of it myself).

Thirty seconds.

Nikki’s fuming, obviously. She’s worked unbelievably, impossibly hard for another championship match, and here she is being told she’s only got thirty seconds for it. She’ll show them thirty seconds.

She takes a deep breath and turns to Brie beside her. Not behind her, not anymore, because it’s the two of them again. Equal, even though she’s the number one contender for the title, even though she’ll be walking out of this arena with the Divas Championship around her waist if it damn near kills her.

“You can do it,” Brie tells her, as if she can sense that even as determined as Nikki is, she’s panicking, especially about the time limit she and AJ have been given to have the match in. Well – not as _if_ Brie can sense it. She can. She always can. She’s been able to for thirty-one years, and it’s just about more comforting than it is a little unsettling sometimes. “I know you can. We – you’ve worked so hard for this.”

Nikki just gives her a look; she hopes it says _don’t take away all your credit_. “You don’t have to make it all about me anymore. You’re not my... my assistant now, I _told_ you. We’re past this.” She pauses. “I can’t – I can’t actually believe you took me back, though. After Summerslam, after I told all those lies about you, after the hell I put you through.”

“I put you through hell, too,” says Brie. “Maybe not on purpose, but it still happened.”

It did. It wasn’t as bad as what Nikki did to Brie, but it was the reason why any of this happened, why they fought in the first place.

They’re not fighting anymore, though. Not against each other, at least: against the rest of that locker room, against anyone who dares to think they’re just here for petty reasons, that they’re here for reality TV rather than to compete. Nikki has to make that clear.

She also has to make it clear that it’s _them_ they’re fighting for. Not just her.

“I might be the number one contender, but we’re going to run this division together,” she says, her voice firm. “Both of us. As a team again. And at least you won’t be able to switch into my match and lose the title for me this time around.”

“That was over two years ago.” Brie says it as if she’s tired of hearing it, but still somehow sounds good-natured. “I think we can forget about it now. When so much has happened in the time in between.”

Nikki hums an agreement, but – “Wish there was more time for this _match_ though,” she mutters.

Brie frowns. “Hey. Don’t think like that. Obviously it would be way better if you got more time, but... even if you’ve just got thirty seconds now, you’re gonna have way more than that in all those title defences you’re gonna have when you win.”

“When I win?”

“Yeah. When. I told you – you’ll win. Even with only thirty seconds to do it. I’m pretty confident about it.”

“What, you got some big match strategy against AJ that you haven’t told me about?”

Brie shrugs, unreadable. “We’ll see. We’ve got to catch her off guard, though.”

Nikki just nods, deciding to trust her. It’s what she’s done her whole life; it’s what a twin is for. What should be so different now? The past is behind them, faraway and unable to reach them, and soon enough, the rest of the Divas Division will be too.


End file.
